The Love Of Ancient Angels
by Shykitsunemizu
Summary: TK and Kari get together realizing their love for each other but a new dark force separates them however while separated they learn something amazing about themselves and the most unexpected thing happen to them.  This is a Takari Fanfic


I do NOT own DIGIMON and do not make profit off it in anyway everything of DIGIMON goes out to their respective owners.

Chapter 01 – I Love You x2  
_

It was a day like any other and Takeru's alarm went off for the third time this morning. He rolled over mumbling trying to press the sleep button when his mother opened his door slowly.

"Takeru honey are you awake? Its 07:14 you need to get going or you're going to be late" Said Misses. Takaishi as she popped her head through the door.

"Yeah mum…I'm up" TK mumbled, He rolled over and rose to his feet and yawned.

"ok dear Ill go make you some breakfast, just think it's the last day of term you'll have all holidays to sleep in" Explained Misses. Takaishi as she closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.

TK opened his window and curtains and breathed in the fresh air smiling at the suns gentle rays he then looked down at his desk where a picture of Kari and him were posing in a photo from their trip when visiting Mimi, His smile grew as he looked at her smiling face with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Today will be the day I tell you how I feel Kari…I just hope you feel the same" He said as he turned around to shower and get dressed while jumping over a sleepy Patamon trying not to wake him.

After TK finished getting dressed he glanced over to the alarm clock on his desk it read 08:09.

"Shit! I'm going to be late! See ya later buddy" Yelled TK as he grabbed his school bag while stumbling around trying to get his shoes on, TK ran out to the kitchen and grabbed his breakfast scoffing some while rushing towards the door.

"Bye Mum, No time running late" Yelled TK as he ran out the door slamming it behind him. TK made a dash for the elevator from his apartment door still scoffing the remains of his breakfast. He pressed the elevator button vigorously hoping it would come down faster, As it come down he realized Yolei and Cody were in there they greeted him as he got in the elevator and pushed down.

"Hey guys" Panted TK as he jumped into the elevator

"Jeez TK you look like you've been rushing sleep in again I see" Yolei Replied cheekily with her tongue sticking out slightly.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay up so late" Suggested Cody with a smart looking smug on his face.

"Oh come on guys gimme a break" Mumbled TK as he leaned against the elevator walls.

The elevator got to the bottom floor and all of them got off the elevator walking towards school making light conversation till they got to school. They all met up with Davis who was kicking a soccer ball around, While Cody and Yolei where greeting Davis TK was desperately for Kari to see if she was walking towards the school he started to get worried and went into a sort of daydream.

"TK!" yelled Yolei in his ears.

"Argh! What is it?" Asked a surprised TK as his name kept ringing in his ears.

"I only said your name like five times TK jeez wake up its time to go to class" Beamed Yolei as Yolei walked towards Davis and Cody as they were walking to the school entrance.

"oh…ok sorry coming!" TK rushed towards his friends his mind still wondering were Kari was.

"Jeez TJ wares your head been at this morning?" questioned Davis as he grabbed his books out of his locker.

"Umm, No were late night that's all" Replied a docile TK as he looked at the ground, He didn't even realize that Davis had said his name incorrect and started getting his books out of his locker. The rest of the day lasted for ages as TK went from class to class, He realized how boring school was when Kari wasn't here to look at or joke with during class or play with at recess and lunch. The school day ended with a loud chime of the bell and TK slowly walked towards the rest of the group.

"Come on TK! We haven't got all day you know" Yelled Yolei with her arms crossed.

"Umm….You guys go ahead I've got something I've gotta do can you let my mom know ill be home a little later?" TK looked at his friends while holding the straps of his bag.

"Ah yea sure TK no problem" assured Cody.

"Ok thanks a heap you guys see ya's!" Waved TK as he ran towards Kari's apartment in the opposite direction, He stopped at Sora's mums flower shop and purchased a small bouquet of beautiful pink roses and continued on to Kari's apartment. Rushing up the flight of stairs to Kari's house and knocked on the door gently, The door opened rather quickly it was Tai, TK quickly put the bouque of flowers behind his back with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh hey TK what's up?" questioned Tai.

"Umm well Kari wasn't at school today and I just wanted to see if she was ok and not sick or something" Said TK shyly as he looked at the ground with a mild blush on his cheeks.  
"Oh ok sure come on in she's in her room" Motioned Tai as he walked towards the lounge room.

"Thanks" Replied TK while taking off his shoes.

TK walked quickly to Kari's room hoping Tai didn't see the bouquet, He knocked on Kari bedroom door and slowly opened the door to a very dark room with a faint tint of pink to the room from the pink curtains, Kari was laying in her bed half asleep sitting up to see who it was.

"Who is it?" mumbled Kari as she rubbed her drowsy eyes.

"Its me….TK I was worried about you since you weren't at school so I came to see if you were…..well ok" Whispered TK with a concerned look on his face with a small smile.

"TK? Is it really you?" Kari asked in a happy tone as she jumped out of bed to give TK a big hug. She walked towards him wrapping her arms around his neck snuggling into his chest.

"Yeah the one and only how are you?" said TK as he wrapped his arms around Kari embracing the hug.

"I've gotten a bit of a cold but I should be fine in two days, I'm so glad you're here" Sniffled Kari releasing TK from her hug as she sat on the edge of her bed looking up at TK with a big smile. TK smiled back forgetting about the flowers he bought her.

"I got these for you" TK said as he went to put his hand out shortly realizing that they weren't in his hands he went red while looking at a confused Kari and spun around to look for them, He realized that he had dropped them when he hugged her, He picked them up quickly and turned around to face Kari.

"These these are for you" Chuckled a now embarrassed red faced TK.

Kari's eyes widened as a smile widened on her face and leaped up and wrapped her arms around TK, Unexpected TK and Kari fell to the floor Kari still hugging him while on top smiled at TK with adoration, TK simply blushed looking back into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you TK, You've made my day" Whispered Kari as she cuddled into TK.

"It's ok Kari id do anything for you…I wish I could make your day everyday...I…I…I love you Kari Kamiya" TK looked up at Kari their eyes met brown to a beautiful sky blue, TK just kept smiling and staring into Kari's big brown eyes which started to well up with tears of joy.

"Kari? Are you ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad please don't cry" Said TK as he cupped her face with his warm gentle hands.

"Tears of joy you big dummy, I love you to!" beamed Kari as she snuggled into him.

Their foreheads met as they embraced each other on the floor, Kari cupped TK's face and their lips met with a soft passionate kiss that seemed to slow down time.

"So does that mean you'll be with me Kari?" asked an ecstatic TK at hearing those words.

"Ahem!" said a not so pleased sleepy Gatomon.

"Oh Gatomon your awake" Said an extremely happy Kari while smiling at Gatomon.

"Yea no thanks to you two love birds…You two might wanna wrap it up I can hear someone coming " Mumbled a sleepy Gatomon who climbed onto the bed groggily to curl up.

"Oh no" Yelled a concerned Kari and she jumped into the bed and pulled the blanket over her trying to cover up any suspicion of her and TK.

Tai burst the door open with a concern on his face looking around desperately to see anything suspicious only to be met with a somewhat confused TK on the floor.

"I heard a loud bang what happened?" demanded a confused Tai.

Kari thought quickly, "Gatomon, Yeah! Gatomon woke up and walked into the back of TK sheepishly I might ad and TK tripped and fell over Gatomon yep yep yep that's what happened" Laughed Kari as she looked at Gatomon curled up on the bed with one eye open and then she looked at TK on the floor.

"Yep that's right how clumsy of me" Chuckled TK as he got up off the floor.

"Oh ok" Tai looked at Kari suspiciously and walked out of the room looking back at Kari "Lemme know if you need anything, Kay?" said Tai as he turned to walk out of the door just getting a glimpse of the bouque giving a weird look towards TK while closing the door.

After the cost was clear of Tai they both looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

"Sure Blame the Digimon Kari" Gatomon rolled her eyes at Kari.

"I'm sorry Gatomon but I think Tai might of gotten a bit mad if he found us in that little situation" said Kari as she hugged Gatomon.

"We didn't exactly blame you Gatomon if anything we blamed my clumsiness" chuckled a red faced TK.

"Ok fine your forgiven, Hey wait were is Patamon? I hope he's not in your bag is he he'd be a Flatamon by now" Asked a confused Gatomon.

"Patamon is at home he was still asleep when I left for school this morning" Chuckled TK, TK then turned his attention to Kari who was staring at him cheekily. "So is that a yes?" asked a slightly embarrassed TK.

"Yes! Of course TK!" smiled Kari walking up to TK.

Kari grabbed TK's hand and put it on her cheek as she snuggled into it, TK blushed at the site of the angel he loved so much snuggling into his hand its all he's ever wanted for such a long time. TK and Kari separated after a good minute or so and walked out to the kitchen to meet up with Kari's mother.

"Oh hello TK I didn't know you were here" said a surprised Mrs. Kamiya.

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya sorry I didn't say hello to you earlier I only came to see if Kari was ok since she wasn't at school" Replied and apologetic TK.

"That's ok TK would you like to stay for dinner?" Asked a pleased Mrs. Kamiya.

"I'd love to but I promised my mum id be home I don't think she'd appreciate it if I came home to late sorry which reminds me I really should be going thanks again goodbye" Replied TK.

"That's ok walk home safely and stay out of trouble say hello to your mother for me" Replied a cheery Mrs. Kamiya.

Kari walked TK to the door TK yelled out "Bye" to Tai as he walked pasted the lounge room and out the door, TK turned around to face Kari. Kari hugged TK and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Kari sleep well hope you feel better soon ill call you tomorrow ok?" Said TK joyfully as he turned to walk away.

"Goodnight TK I will and thank you" Said Kari as she waved goodbye.

TK walked home feeling like he'd won the lottery and rushed home to tell Patamon all about it.


End file.
